A Death Eaters Pet
by DracoMalfoysSweetGirl92
Summary: Summary inisde
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: The War was lost and Voldemort had taken over. Pure-bloods are the highest of the high, blood-traitors, half-bloods and muggle borns are being given away as "pets" for LV's Masters of the high Inner Circle. One in particular is the daughter of one of the Masters if the high Inner Circle. When she's given to Lucius Malfoy, her godfather, he begs him not to harm her but he refuses. Watch her journey as a pet and attempt's for freedom. Will she ever get her freedom back? Read and find out!  
><strong>

**WARNING: MENTIONS OF RAPE! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The War had been lost and Voldemort had taken over reign of the Wizarding World. All the pure-bloods had the best amenities they could ever have, that they did have before the War but still they were on top the exception was blood traitor purebloods they lived the life with half bloods. Half bloods lived a poverty stricken life. Muggle born's and some half bloods were pets for Voldemort's Masters of the high Inner Circle. He was slowly distributing them out to them. Severus' cover had been blown as a spy and a half blood but Voldemort over looked it and kept him on as one of his most loyal Inner Circle. He had watched as scared girls were dragged in one by one. Every time Voldemort had said that he was handing out a new pet he hoped and prayed to whatever god that was out there if there was one that his baby girl had escaped after the war was lost. He didn't want her suffering at the hands of some Death Eater for the rest of her life. She had taken her mother's maiden name when she started at Hogwarts to protect her from being tortured and ridiculed in school for who she was though a few close friends of hers knew the truth and could keep their mouths shut about it. Voldemort and the others, besides Lucius, didn't know about his daughter.<p>

"Now we have quite a gorgeous specimen to hand out now. Crouch, Travers if you would please." He calls.

They all watch as a young girl is dragged in fighting against the two Death Eaters weakly. Severus looks and sees that it's his baby girl and his heart and stomach sink. He couldn't believe she got caught. He knew she would've never allowed herself to get caught. She would have fought till they killed her on the spot. She must have been knocked unconscious during the battle and taken that way. It was the only explanation of how she ended up there.

Her appearance was mortifying. She was uncanny thin, her complexion was sickly pale, her face looked sunken in, her once long hair was now cut short to her shoulders. She was covered in bruises, cuts and had a black eye. There was a long cut going down right side of her face from her temple down to her chin. It was scabbed over which means it was fresh and would scar. Severus worried deeply for his daughter as he knew ever since Narcissa died Lucius had been lusting after his young niece and was like a dog in heat so he knew the second she was healthy enough he would take it out on her.

"Lucius, this one is yours."

"Half blood." The Dark Lord sneers.

She looks up at him weakly.

"You obey Lucius here and respect him and his son and you will do as he says and you will call him Master and if you don't he has free reign to do what he wants to you as punishment. Do you understand?"

She nods weakly fighting tears. She would much rather be dead than be a pet to Lucius who was her godfather. She knew the only reason why she was being given to Lucius was because Narcissa was dead or she would have been given to one of the single men in the group. She still had her virginity so she knew the moment she had enough strength Lucius was going to force himself on her.

"Thank you my Lordship. Winky!"

A moment later a house-elf pops in.

"Master called for Winky."

"Bring the girl up to the drawing room and make she can't escape and ward the room so that her magic is useless."

"Winky will do as Master asks." The elf said going over to the girl and taking her hand gently pulling her along.

A little while later the meeting disbands and Severus makes his way upstairs. He goes into the drawing room finding his little girl trying to use her magic to break the window to get out.

"Snug bug." He calls softly.

She looks over and sees her father but it's like she doesn't even see him there with the look in her eyes. The looks was…he wasn't sure what the look was. It looked like she was just the shell of the girl she once was. She used to be a bright, perky, loving, charismatic, help, determined girl. Now, now all she is was just a hallow shell of her previous self.

_~Flashback, 1997~_

_Giggling with laughter as she runs through the halls from being playfully chased by her boyfriend Christi Teoli runs through the halls laughing. It was a long weekend and all the students were just hanging out. She looks back and sees him catching up to her and she squeaks and ducks into what she thinks is her father's empty classroom but she's wrong and bumps right into him._

"_Umf!" she looks and sees him._

"_Sorry daddy." She giggles breathless._

"_What's going on?"_

"_Hiding out. Goofing off with Adrian and now he's chasing me!" she pants breathless._

_Adrian Pucey was two years older and was an Auror. He had graduated last year and went right into Auror training and became an Auror and now he's at the school for the protection. All the Auror's there took shift and now he was off so they were spending time together. _

_Severus rolls his eyes and shakes his head walking out as Adrian comes up._

"_Hey Snape have you seen Chrissie?"_

"_Right in there." He smirks nodding to his room._

"_Thanks." Adrian said then went into the room making her scream playfully as he grabs her and tosses her over his shoulder both of them laughing hysterically. _

"_Adrian Michael Pucey! Put me down!" she laughs squirming._

"_Not happening!" he chuckles carrying her around passed a few of his partners making them laugh._

_When they approach Gryffindor Tower she sees a bunch of her fellow house-mates._

"_Adrian no. Please no!"_

_He just laughs and gives the password and walks in seeing Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Neville there._

"_Hey Teoli." Ron laughs._

"_Shut up Ronald." She says starting to squirm again to get out of Adrian's grip._

_~End flashback~_

"Snug bug, listen to me I will get you out of here even if it gets me killed. You don't deserve to be here."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." She whispers.

"Snug bug, I know most of the time my promises have fell through in the past but I will keep this promise. You have to trust me."

Before she had the chance to respond Lucius came in with his family Healer. Christi backs into a corner whimpering when her back hits it knowing she didn't have any chance of escape. She slides down the wall and curls into a small ball burying her face in her knees petrified of what was about to happen to her.

"Severus, if you would please." Lucius said ever the aristocrat.

"Lucius don't do this to her. She's your niece. Look at what's happened to her from the War and being down there! She's just a child!" Severus says.

"Well she wouldn't be here if she wasn't born a half blood. It is your fault she was born a half blood anyway." Lucius says.

"Keep your hands off my daughter. She doesn't deserve this. She should've gotten away."

"Well she didn't and now she's my pet and I can do what I please with her." Lucius says.

Severus snorts and turns on his heel and sweeps out of the room his robes billowing out behind him. All this time the Healer had been checking her over.

"She's extremely malnourished, and has bruising over eighty percent of her body and her face is going to scar with that cut on her face and she's severely depressed. I'll give you everything she needs and then some to get her to where she needs to be. I also found this around her neck with a Fidelius Charm on it." The Healer said handing Lucius a silver chain with a princess cut band and an oval white diamond in it.

"Engagement ring?" Lucius muses.

"It seems so."

"Who is he?" Lucius demands.

She shakes her head hoping that if Lucius ever took her out into public that the few remaining Auror's who were now underground would find and tell Adrian. She needed him as he was the love of her life and they were planning on running off when they had lost the war. That was where she was going when she got knocked out and kidnapped. They were going to be running away to America to start their lives together there. She knew that her father would never accept them getting married and just though they were a fling but it wasn't so that was why they were running off to the states. Both were over eighteen so that they could married there and start their lives not caring about what people there would think. They would have lived in a wizarding community anyway and just lived their lives there.

"Tell me who he is or your father dies." Lucius threatens.

"Old school mate. Two years older than me. Please just leave him and my dad alone! Please!" she begs him.

"Maybe. Do what you need to, to her then get out of here." Lucius says then leaves the room.

**£Three Months Later£**

Ever since she had been given over to Lucius she'd been his play thing and perfect target for he and Draco to practice their torture curse on. Their favorite was the Cruciatus curse. A few weeks after she had been given to him when she had been healthy enough Lucius forced himself on her not caring that he had just taken her virginity and roughly breaking her hymn making her bleed.

After he had gotten done with her he had let Draco have a go at her as well. Draco wasn't as big and thick like his father but he was still large enough to cause more pain to arise.

At the moment she was just sitting in the room she was given all it had was just an amour for the minimal clothing which was all mostly proactive and sexual, a bed the size of the ones at Hogwarts and an attached bathroom. The room was warded so that she couldn't use her magic. Whenever she wandered the manor she was watched closely by the portraits and the elves in the house. She just wanted her freedom back and to be with Adrian again. She wanted out of Britain and to be in America with Adrian and to be married to him and have a family with him but that wasn't possible with her being there as Lucius' pet, sex toy, and target for curse practice.


	2. Chapter 2

_**WARNING: RAPE IN THIS CHAPTER! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Adrian was pacing the length of the small one bedroom apartment he had gotten before the war started for himself and Christi. Ever since the night of the war when Christi didn't show up he knew something was wrong. She was so punctual and on time for everything and if she was going to be late she would've contacted him and told him. He had heard that Voldemort was taking all the half blood's and muggleborn's and giving them as pets to his Masters of the high Inner Circle. Even though it was something he shouldn't hope for he hoped that she had been one of the fatalities in the war. He would much rather know that she had died fighting then been captured and become a 'pet' for one of his Death Eaters.<p>

As he turned to start back the other way his floo flares up and sees the Healer for the Malfoy's standing there as he was his uncle.

"Uncle Marcus, what are you doing here?"

"She's alive. But…" he says trailing off.

"But? But what?" demands Adrian wanting to know what the 'but' was that had to with Christi.

"Christi, she's alive but she's Malfoy's pet."

He stands there shocked for a moment but then grows furious.

"That low-life piece of shite." Adrian growls.

"No need for such language Adrian Michael. We all know that Voldemort is just that."

"Not him. Her father! He did nothing to stop this! He just let his 'Master' take his daughter and give her over to Malfoy to treat her like a slave, sex toy, and target for curse practice and personal punching bag!"

"When I was in there Severus was as well and he was quietly talking to her telling her that he was going to get her out of there."

Adrian just scoffs he'd believe it when he saw it but until then he hated Snape for allowing her daughter to become that. Right then and there he started planning on heading over there and rescuing her.

"Don't go don anything stupid Adrian Michael. I mean it. I promised your father on his death bed I would keep you out of trouble. Now don't do anything. Lord Malfoy will be having me once a month making sure that everything is fine with her. And to make sure that she's not…" he trailed off not wanting to say it.

Adrian got it and his normal chocolate brown eyes turned black and he growls deadly.

"Adrian Michael Pucey, don't you dare! You'll get yourself killed."

"I have to do something! I just can't sit around here and do nothing! I can't let that sonuvabitch hurt her like that!"

"There's nothing we can do unless she escapes or asks me to get her out of there then I can make up a medical excuse to get her out of there then fake her death and bring her here. It's a secret policy that we're now taught in case we ever get calls like this. If I do I'll get her out of there quickly and fake her death from something then bring her here. I found this around her neck." Marcus said holding up the silver chain with the ring; it was an octagonal cut diamond with an elegant double band like rolling waves.

"She put a Fidelius Charm on it. No one was supposed to be able to find it."

"They have her in a room where her magic is warded to where she can't use it and it cancels any spell she has on herself which included this. Did you give it to her?"

"Yes, we were going to run here as soon as the War was won or lost. And start our lives here. Her dad would've never approved of us being together. He just thought we were a little fling and that was it. But it wasn't. The night of the war we spilt up promising to meet up after it was all over. We ran into each other a few times during the war but just kept fighting. After it was all over I Apparated to the meeting spot and waited an hour for her to show but she never did. So I left. I've been hoping that she been a casualty in the war so that she wouldn't suffer having to be a pet. But she was captured after all and is now Malfoy's pet." He snorts.

Marcus stood there in shock at what his nephew just said. He was going to take the girl he loved and run away so that they could marry and spend their lives together.

"She means that much to you doesn't she?"

"More than anything. Merlin I shouldn't have left her that night." Sighs Adrian.

"Adrian there was nothing you could have done anyway but I'm going to help her anyway I can."

Adrian nods kicking the wall.

"Adrian stop, she's going to be fine. I've been making sure of it these last three months."

"Is that where you disappeared to the last three months?"

"I have. I got her talking today a bit. She told me to tell you. The girl has a fantastic memory. She remembered me being your uncle from only meeting once. Though that could be a blessing and a curse."

"I know." Adrian sighs.

XXX

Throwing up for the sixth time that day Christi leans against the counter weak. She hoped that she wasn't pregnant by one of the Malfoy's because she knew that if she was she'd be drug into a meeting and beaten senseless until she miscarried. She'd seen it happen with a few other girls and it scared the shit out of her. She would have cast the diagnostic spell to see if she was but a forest green collar with silver studs going around it prevented her from doing so because if she did she the collar was charmed to give her a dose of the Cruciatus curse.

She looks up as she hears several cracks of Apparition and she knew what that meant. Death Eater meeting and possible initiation of new Death Eaters.

"My little sex minx." Yells Lucius.

She winces at the name. She hated it with a passion and she wanted to tell him to go fuck himself but she couldn't. She sighed pushing herself up right then headed into the study where he was waiting for her.

She quickly gets in there and drops her gaze kneeling down.

"Yes Master?" she says.

"In your quarters there's an outfit you will put on then you will report back here. Am I clear?"

"Yes Master." She said.

"Now!" he bellows making her flinch.

She jumps up and quickly runs into the small room. She looks on the bed and sees a highly sexual and revealing forest green with silver embroidery dress. She quickly gets changed into it. The bodice was a corset and magically tied itself tightly. It had a slits up both sides of the skirt to her hips. The dress was strapless as well so it pushed her breasts up and together to where they were nearly popping out of the dress. She hated the dress she felt over sexualized in the dress but that was what she given to him for was for him to do that to her whenever he pleased. She headed back to the study and walked in and kneeled down like before.

"What a good pet. That dress shows off your luscious breasts perfectly." He said getting up and walking over to her and stopping behind her and reaching around and starts groping her breasts.

She holds back a sob not wanting to get Crucioed right then.

He knots his hand in her hair and yanks her up roughly and pulling her to him as he shoved his hand between her legs starting to grope her crotch now as he started to nibble on her neck leaving a fairly large hickey on the side of her neck just above the collar marking his territory.

He smirks and pulls back examining his mark on her neck.

"Now the others will know to keep their hands off of you." He says 'Accio'ing the leash that went to the collar and hooked it onto the collar.

"Now come before we're late." He said tugging the leash.

She gets up and goes with him fighting tears the whole time. They get down the large dining area where all the other Death Eaters were gathering and when they all saw her a few wolf whistled.

"Bloody hell Lucius! She's looking better than she did three months ago. Can I have a turn?" was just one of the comments asked.

Severus sat there growling deep in his chest and fighting the urge to get up and beat the shite out of Lucius for parading his baby girl around like a piece of meat and dressing her like the common whore you would find a brothel in Knockturn Alley. He watches as Lucius takes a seat next to Draco and pushes Christi down so that she was sitting on her knees right in-between him and Draco.

The Dark Lord sweeps in and then looks and sees Christi there in-between the two Malfoy's and spots the hickey on the side of her neck.

"Not up to sharing there, eh Lucius?" Voldemort chuckles adding on, "I think just the collar would have done for making your territory." Comments Voldemort making all the Death Eaters but Severus chuckle.

Voldemort sits down and starts the meeting. Every once in a while one or both Malfoy's would reach down and cop a feel and Christi would just bite the inside of her cheeks to prevent herself from sobbing. Severus just sat there barely paying attention but glaring at Lucius and Draco plotting a way on how to get Christi out of there.

The meeting ends a few hours later and everyone disperses. As Lucius went to go upstairs with Draco and Christi in tow Severus stops him.

"Draco take her upstairs and you know what to do but no touching until I get there." Lucius says handing him the leash.

Draco nods and pulls Christi upstairs.

"Lucius, she's just a child. Stop this. Haven't you humiliated her enough?"

"Severus I'm going to tell and remind you of this one last time, I'll do what I please with her. She's my pet and I can do what I please with and she wouldn't be in this position if she wasn't a filthy half blood who associated herself with mudblood's and blood traitors and had joined us instead of the Order of the Phoenix. Now I'm sure you can show yourself out."

With that Lucius swept away and upstairs. He enters the master suite pulling off his robes and sees Draco kneeling on the bed stroking himself while Christi was bound to the bed in tears. Her arms were tied above her head as she would scratch in an attempt to make them stop and she was gagged as well as she also had a tendency to bite as Draco learned the hard way when he tried making her give him head. That had gotten her a beating with Lucius' walking stick with the snake head end and multiple Crucio curses on her and no food for a week. She was lying in there in tears knowing what was about to take place. She knew she was defenseless since she couldn't use her magic or bite or scratch. All she could was just lie there and let them rape her.

"What did Uncle want?"

"The usual."

Draco rolls his eyes as Lucius comes over now fully undressed.

"You behaved so well today pet. You're learning your place slowly." Lucius comments as he starts to knead her breasts.

She nods in tears just wishing that they would get it over with already.

She squeezes her eyes shut as he slides his hand down to clit and starts rubbing it with two fingers. She lets her mind wander to Adrian and thinking that it was Adrian touching her like this. She feels Lucius slide two fingers into her and starts pumping them to get her wet for him. After a few moments he moves and positions his cock at her entrance then roughly slams into her making her scream in pain against the gag. He starts thrusting right away roughly not giving her time to adjust to his size.

"Fuck." He hears Draco groan then he watches as Draco shudders cuming over his hand and Christi's stomach and breasts and keeps stroking himself making his cock hard again.

After a few minutes Lucius feels Christi's walls start clenching around his cock and he knew that she was close to orgasming. After a few more powerful thrusts Christi cries out her orgasm which was so strong she saw stars and that triggered Lucius' orgasm making him ejaculate and spill his seed into her womb. He pulls out and looks over at Draco who was stroking his cock.

"You're turn."

Draco grins and moves so that he lines up his cock with Christi's entrance and then he plunges into her making her yelp against the gag and just start sobbing now.

He does the same as Lucius did until she cries out her release and lies there sobbing from both the pain and humiliation. Draco moves down so that he could eat her out making her squirm about and Draco growls and holds her hips down to keep her from moving until she orgasms again arching her back up.

"Enough. We don't want her to worn out now." Lucius says as he grabs his wand and makes the ropes and gag disappear. He looks at her wrists and sees them rubbed raw and bloody.

"Draco call the Healer and have him come here. She rubbed her wrists raw and bloody."

Draco nods and quickly dresses then goes to do as he's told.

A few moments later Marcus walks into Christi's small room and sees her sitting in the middle of her the bed with her knees pulled up to her chest with tears pouring down her face.

He goes and sits next to her and she jumps.

"It's alright Christi I'm just here to take a look at wrists." He says gently.

She nods and holds out her wrists to him and he sighs. She had really done a good job of really rubbing her wrists bloody and raw. He quickly disinfects her wrists and cleans them up then wraps her wrists up.

"Where else are you hurt?" she shakes her head in tears pulling her legs closer to her.

He immediately knew that they had just finished taking turns having their way with her.

"Can you let me check to make sure you're alright? You might have torn and that needs to be fixed if you did. I promise Christi I won't do anything to you like they did. You have my wizard's oath."

She chews her lower lip for a moment then nods. He quickly transfigures her dress into a hospital gown and quickly checks her out and sees that she had torn slightly.

"Okay Christi I need to stitch you up. You tore and it needs to fixed. I'll be quick."

She nods and allows him to stitch her up. He finishes a few moments later then re-transfigures the hospital gown back into the over sexualized dress.

"Anything else?" he asks.

She nods wrapping her arms around her waist. It takes him a moment then frowns.

"You think you might be pregnant?"

She nods.

He quickly runs a diagnostic spell on her and it comes up negative.

"You're not pregnant but just have a mild case of the flu. You'll be fine in a few days."

She nods and lies back on the bed as he leaves. He heads back downstairs and looks at Lucius.

"No sexual intercourse for at least a week. She tore and I put stitches in and she needs to heal and she has a mild case of the flu so I want her in bed 24/7. As for her wrists they'll be fine in a week as well."

Lucius nods pissed that he can't touch her sexually for a week. Marcus leaves and he goes into his study to work.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: If you have any ideas you would like to see happen next please send in your idea's via PM or my e-mail which is ericdelkofan4ever yahoo. com! **_


	3. Chapter 3

Walking into his personal lab, Severus slams the door shut and stalk down the stairs and summons all the ingredients for a migraine relief potion. He wanted to hex Lucius into the next millennia but then Voldemort would most likely Avada him and he wouldn't do that to Christi. He still has to figure out on how to get her out of that hell hole but he was coming up empty.

He remembered how she took it when she was eight when her mom Ainsley walked out on them. It crushed her then she begged him to never leave. He had promised her just that, that he wouldn't leave her and he wouldn't.

He smiled slightly at the memory of Ainsley and when she first came to Hogwarts their sixth year. She was a transfer student for a school over in American. She was Cuban-American and was able to pull him from the funk he was in from the year before.

After they graduated they married and shortly after they had Christi. Meanwhile by then he had joined Voldemort's ranks and was working his way to the top. Things were great until Christi turned eight and things went bad. They had, had a fight and she gathered all her belongings and left. She had always been complaining that she made to much noise, she was too messy, she was a bothersome, a brat, nuisance, annoyance and whatever else. She probably never really loved Christi, Severus suspected.

When Christi started Hogwarts he had heard from one of the other parents that Sley had gotten together with some other wizard, then shagged him and had his kid and she was killed by Death Eaters a year after.

So raising Christi had been one hell of a time especially having no choice but to bring her to the meetings as her accidental magic was out of control so he had to bring her and have her play with Draco to keep busy.

Voldemort wanted to put her under the Imperio curse when she was fifteen and mark her but he had managed to talk him out of it saying that once he released her she would rebel and then he would have to kill her. He agreed completely. The only full fledged female Death Eater's were Bellatrix Lestrange and Alecto Carrow and he wanted more full fledged female Death Eaters.

Now she's Lucius' pet. The one person he thought he could trust with his daughter's life and he was treating her like shite! He couldn't believe it. Then to add fuel to the fire he and Draco take turns with her! It was taking all of his self control not to hex the both of them. Seeing her like that tonight sickened him. He was worried for what they'll have her in next. The worst thing he could possibly think of was that slave outfit that Leia chick had on in that Star Wars movie. Just the thought sends a shudder down his spine.

He starts pacing the length of the lab. He was debating on whether or not to call the Order and try to find that…boyfriend… of hers. Sure he didn't like the fact that she and Adrian were dating but if he made her happy then so be it.

Stopping mid-pace as guilt started to consume him. He and Christi had fought before the school year started. She accused him of kissing the Dark Lord's ass and being a fucking hypocrite saying that he was no better than the Dark Lord. Then she stormed off muttering in Spanish.

When her seventh year started she was intentionally get into trouble in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Muggle Studies causing both Alecto and Amycus Carrow to give her detention and the Cruciatus Curse used on her. When the war broke out she dulled against him as she was fighting for the Light side alongside Adrian. Severus meant to throw the stunning curse at Adrian but it hit Christi instead which threw her into a wall.

Before he had a chance to react a few other Death Eaters called him over to where Voldemort and Harry were battling. He went with the others to watch the battle. After Voldemort had defeated and killed Harry he went back to check on her but found her gone. He had hoped she had gotten away but she hadn't and now she was a pet and it was his fault.

XXX

Sitting in the corner of the cold, damp, dark dungeon cell Christi had her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs to keep herself warm as she was shivering. Lucius had taken the collar off so that the house elves could clean it thoroughly as there was dried blood on it making a foul odor coming off of it and causing a rash and irritation to her skin so when he took it off all of her bottled up magic that she had been trying to use bolted out and broke a family heirloom and he Crucioed her for a while, beat her bloody then dragged her by her hair and tossed her in there.

She was so cold in there and cast her patronus which was a coyote sitting there staring at her. It gave her some comfort as the happiest memories she used were when she and Adrian first started dating, their first snog, which in her opinion he was an amazing snogger, and finally when he proposed to her. She looks up and losses her concentration as she hears someone coming down and the silvery misty coyote disintegrates into thin air. She looks and sees that it's Greyback coming down and she cowards in the corner afraid of what was going to happen to her.

He opens the door and growls mincingly at her as he shifts into the werewolf form as the full moon was rising. Taking a step closer to her she whimpers leaning into the wall.

He hollows making it echo and her covering her ears as it made her ears ring and he attacks her scratching her face, arms, and stomach. She screams in pain and tries to crawl away but Greyback holds her in place with one of his feet.

The door bangs open again and Lucius descends the stairs and sees the sight. He snarls and stuns Greyback. He walks over and sees Christi lying on the cold cobblestone floor bleeding out quickly. He goes over and points his wand at her saying Vulnera Sanentur three times then he brings her upstairs and tells Draco to call Severus and to bring dittany.

Severus gets there a moment later with the salve and he sees the condition his baby girl is in and he snarls. He goes and applies the salve to her wounds and looks at Lucius.

"What happened to her!"

"Greyback attacked her."

Severus growls and goes into the potions lab and gets a pain relief potion for Christi. He gently sits her up and uncorks it and pours it down her throat then lies her back down the bed. Then casts a monitoring charm on the room to alert Lucius if any problems arise with her. He also runs a diagnostic spell just to make sure she wasn't infected with lyncropothy much to his relief she wasn't.

"Just keep an eye on her and every two hours give her the pain relief potion."

Lucius nods.

A few hours later he has the elves bring her a cup of black tea laced with a love, lust and stamina potion. He was going to get her to cooperate one way or another and this was the way to do it. The only reason why he bed Narcissa was to produce an heir and even then she was nowhere near interested.

This way she would give herself over to him willingly and there was no more tying her down to the bed and gagging her.

She comes to a little while later and sits up seeing that she was completely healed with no scars. She smiles slightly thinking of her father then she sees the cup of tea on the table next to the bed.

Thinking of the house elves and how they cared for her when she needed something. She took the tea and drank it enjoying the warm liquid sliding down her throat then she feels slightly strange feeling overcomes her then a sudden need, desire, want and need to be shagged for as long as she could over came her as the door opened to the room and Lucius walked in and she smiles seductively.

"Oh Master." She purrs seductively crawling to the end of the bed then kneeling on it giving him a seductive smile.

"Yes pet?" he asks as he felt his cock start to harden at the affect the potions were having on her. He was going to enjoy this shag and then he might let Draco have a go depending on if he was going to be willing to share her now.

"I have an itch that needs to be scratched." She purrs.

"Well I'll just have to take care of that now won't I?"

She nods as he walks over and snogs her vehemently lying her back only breaking never breaking the connection. He pulls the snaps open of the top she was wearing and pushing it off and away from body then he does the same to the short shorts she was wearing and pushes them down her legs as she kicks them off the rest of the way as she pushes his robes off him along with the tasteful suite jacket he was wearing then she made work of his dark blue button down shirt. Once she had that off she worked on his trousers on getting them off of him.

Lucius positions his erect cock at her entrance and he pushes into her making her moan out in pleasure. He starts thrusting in and out of her pulling nearly all the way out then slamming back into her making her moan.

"Please Master."

"Please what my pet?"

"Harder!" she begs.

He starts going harder making her cry out in pleasure.

Moments later she moans, "So close. I'm so close, Master."

"I as well." He grunts.

A few moments later she cries out her release as her body shakes with the power of her orgasm triggering Lucius' as he kept thrusting through both of their orgasms making them even more intense. Collapsing next to her both of them breathing hard to catch their breath. He feels her soft luscious lips on his chest working their way down south making him groan.

'_Stamina potion works quiet well, usually any woman would be too tired to move.'_ Lucius thought.

He feels her lips wrap around his member making him groan as she starts to give him head. He reaches down and wraps his hand in her hair holding her firmly in place as she gives him head. After a few moments he's hard again and on the verge of another orgasm. After he sucking on his member a few more times he orgasms again shooting his load and her swallowing everything he gave.

"Enough My Little Sex Minx, I'm not as young as you and Draco are. I need rest."

She pouts and leans back.

"I'm not as young as you and Draco are. I need some rest. Why don't you go and find Draco? I'm sure he needs a good shag. I believe I saw him in the library last."

She nods and goes and grabs her corset top that she was wearing before then she goes and grabs a mini skirt from the amour that just covered her arse and clit. She gets dressed quickly then goes to find Draco in the library. She gets in there and finds him sitting in the arm chair reading a book and she grins to herself then walks over and straddles his lap rubbing her bare clit over his jean clad cock as she trailed butterfly like kisses up and down his neck making him groan dropping the book and lightly grabbing her hips keeping her steady on his lap.

"What are you doing?" he groans.

"Coming to shag you. Master told me to come in here and give you a good shag as you might need it. You don't want me to?" she asks with a slight pout.

Draco sits there pretending to think about it then he latches his lips onto hers snogging her as she rubbed up against him bringing his cock to life. He groans as she keeps it up and he reaches down to rub her clit finding that she wasn't wearing any knickers and he pushes two fingers into her making her moan out as he curled them finding that one spot that made her squeal.

He groans as her hands work on his zipper to free his aching cock. Once she had him free she shifted so that she could slide onto his throbbing erect member. She slides onto him making them both moan as she's completely sitting on his lap now. She starts rocking her hips as he thrusts in time with her rocking hitting her spot every time making her mew and moan.

He stands up and leans her over the desk and holds her hips down and starts thrusting roughly making her scream in pleasure arching her back off the desk.

A little while later Draco drops back into the leather arm chair completely stated. Christi sits on his lap lying her head on his shoulder.

"Did I please you?" she asks.

"Very much so." He says wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her close to him.

"Stay here for a moment. I need to speak to my Father."

She nods as he stands and puts her in the leather seat.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the crappy ending but it was getting really long so I decided to end it right there!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating I just havent been feeling well lately but now I'm starting to feel better! So enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Walking into the master suite Draco finds his father lying there in the middle of the four post bed looking satisfied.<p>

"Father, what's going on with our pet?"

"Love, Lust and Stamina Potions. She's like a bitch in heat." He says using the terminology for a female dog.

"Ahh." He said sitting in the plush armchair in the corner as he still had wobbly legs from the mind blowing shag he just got.

"She get you too?"

"Yes, sweet Salazar."

Lucius chuckles as a house elf pops in.

"Master, Mister Snape is here sir. Mister Snape sent Koty here to get you."

"Tell him I'll be right there."

"Koty do that sir."

Lucius gets up and quickly dresses in sleep pants and a wife beater shirt then heads downstairs only to find his pet trying to seduce her father.

"What in the name of Merlin's balls is going on here!" he snarls viciously as the Malfoy men burst out laughing hysterically at the sight.

After a few minutes of laughing they finally calm down and Lucius looks at her.

"Pet, why don't you go and climb into the hot tub in the master suite to relax."

She pouts and nods doing as she was told.

"Are you going to tell me in what the name of Merlin's balls is going on here?" snarls Severus.

"If I tell you, you'll kill me."

Severus snarls and uses Legilimency on Lucius and sees what potions he used on Christi.

"YOU USED A LUST, LOVE AND STAMINA POTION ON HER!" he yells his onyx eyes going as dark as coal.

Draco gulps and shuts up and steps back.

"What's the matter with that? I figured instead of her fighting it every time she just have go for it willingly and what no better way than to feed her the potions and might I say the affect is very pleasing."

While Severus and his father fought with each other it brought back the memories of his Mother and Father fighting about him and his safety. Draco slips away to his Father's private office where a Pensive was and he pulled his memories from when Christi first got there until that day and watched them all. He and Christi used to be best friends until sixth year when he got the Dark Mark then she avoided him all together and clung closely to Adrian. After the War he had gone to find her but he saw one of the Death Eater's picking up her unconscious form and carry her away.

That had been the last time he saw her until she was dragged out of the dungeon looking terrible. He was still afraid of his Father and Dark Lord. He had always been but he did it to keep himself alive. After Voldemort had killed his Mother last year after the War in front of everyone he kept being the way he was to save his skin.

He pulls out and finds reversal potion for all three then has the house-elves bring him a goblet of pumpkin juice then he pours it into the goblet and brings it into the master suite. He walks in and sees her coming out wrapped up in a big fluffy robe rubbing her head with another.

"Here you go; I brought you some pumpkin juice."

"Thank you."

He nods as she drinks it and he waits for the potion to take effect. After a moment the glazed look in her eyes disappears and she looks at him and her eyes go as wide as saucers after realizing where she was and what had happened.

"I'm sorry! Please don't tell! Please!" she begs.

"Hey, I'm not going to say anything. I should be apologizing to you. I mean we used to be best friends until sixth year then I pulled the crap I did. I'm really sorry and for all of this I'm sorry. I'm gonna help you while you're here."

"Why not just let me go!"

"I can't. I really wish I could but I can't."

"Sod off Draco."

"Christi no matter what I will protect you until Healer Pucey and myself can come up with a way to get you out of here and back with Adrian."

"Going all Gryffindor now?"

"Yea, I am. Ever since sixth year, I've been a coward and I don't want to be a coward anymore."

Something in her told her to trust Draco and his word.

"Alright. I trust you." She said after a long moment of silence.

"Good." He nods.

He notices she yawning and fighting weariness.

"Why don't you go to sleep? The potions really had you going for a while there."

She nods then quickly heads to her room and changes into her pajamas then crawls into bed to get some decent sleep.

A few minutes later he sneaks in quietly to check on her and sees she's still sleeping soundly. He smiles softly then heads out. He knew that if she ever escaped the Auror's would be there in a blink of an eye and he would accept his fate which Adrian and the remaining Auror's handed him whatever that was which included death. He just hoped that the Dark Lord was somehow over thrown and things could back to normal like they were before the Dark Lord took over. He wanted to go back to Hogwarts for his seventh year and become something.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: What should happen to Draco when Christi gets rescued? Should he get negative consequences or should Christi speak up for him and defend him? And what do you want to see happen in chapter five? Please read and review! **_


End file.
